criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Right in the Bull's Eye
Right in the Bull's Eye is the first case featured in the Asia Edition which is the first season of Criminal Case. It is also the first case to take place in Russia. Plot In the Asian Police Department's HQ, St. Petersburg, Chief Lloyd welcomed the player there and assigned them with Renzy, the APD's Elite Force Agent. Chief Lloyd discussed with the player about the serial killer committing crimes across Russia, which they must stop before they roam into further corners of Asia. They had slain many people, mostly children and teenagers. In order to catch the horrifying perpetrator, Lloyd asked the team to investigate the Shadow's last known location. Unfortunately, the team ended up investigating the murder of Eduard Feodora, who was found shot in the eye by an arrow. After investigating the primary crime scene, Nadya Matrona went to the police and was deeply heartbroken about Eduard's death. According to her, Eduard was with her for a while before he left for an unknown amount of time. However, she did not know about his death until later on. Eleazar, the APD's coroner determined that the killer shot him from afar, identifying the killer is skilled with crossbow. Renzy and the player was close to solve the murder but Nadya was being held hostage by a red robed individual who requested the team to drop the investigation or Karina will be killed. Renzy shot the abductor in the hand, who then dropped everything and ran away. The team was positive that the red robed individual was the killer. Later, the killer was revealed to be Lara Kostya, the victim's ex-girlfriend. Lara denied the murder accusation, but later surrendered and revealed the truth. Lara killed Eduard due to jealousy. They broke up 4 months prior to the events of the game for reasons she did not disclose. After discovering that Eduard had a new girlfriend, she was irate and plotted a way to to kill the man that she once loved. She even held Karina hostage to protect herself from the investigators' wrath but it was no use. Renzy and the player sent Lara to the Asian Circuit Court service where Judge Niyazov sentenced her to 40 years in jail for the murder of Eduard Feodora and taking Karina hostage. Post-trial, Nestor talked to the player and revealed that he is also investigating the Shadow in order to bring justice to his late son. Nestor lost his briefcase at the Bank Bridge but he is positive that the APD will bring justice to his son. At the Bank Bridge, they found a newspaper article, providing more information about the serial killer. It turns out the serial killer only kills teenagers from 13 to 18 years of age. Renzy and the player investigated the park once again to learn more about the Shadow. Greg's analysis of a security camera they found showed Lara talking to an anonymous person, requesting her to kill Eduard. Renzy and the player quickly talked to Lara to know the anonymous person's identity but instead they found a brainwashed Lara. Renzy believed that she was talking to the Shadow and that they brainwashed her so she wouldn't reveal their identity. Luckily, Lara kept mentioning Moscow, resulting in the team going there to find out the serial killer's next move. Summary Victim *'Eduard Feodora' (found shot in the eye by an arrow) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Lara Kostya' Suspects Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is skilled with a crossbow *The suspect uses disinfectant Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is skilled with a crossbow *The suspect uses disinfectant Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses disinfectant Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is skilled with a crossbow Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses disinfectant Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is skilled with a crossbow. *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park. (Clues: Crossbow, Faded Note, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Crossbow) *Examine Crossbow. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears disinfectant) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Rendezvous Note; New Suspect: Lara Kostya) *See why Lara Kostya wanted to meet the victim at the park. (Prerequisite: Rendevous Note unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bank Bridge) *Investigate Bank Bridge. (Prerequisite: Lara interrogated; Clues: Cleaning Trolley, Broken Pieces) *Examine Cleaning Trolley. (Result: ID Badge; New Suspect: Isaak Karp) *Ask Isaak Karp why a park cleaning trolley was at the Bank Bridge. (Prerequisite: ID Badge found) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: BFF Locket; New Suspect: Karina Arseni) *See why Karina Arseni's locket was found broken. (Prerequisite: BFF Locket restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer is right-handed and skilled with a crossbow) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lake Lagoda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Laptop, Death Threat) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Nestor Naum) *Ask Nestor Naum about the victim being in his contacts list. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Nestor is skilled with crossbow) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Red Chunks) *Examine Red Chunks. (Result: Rust; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Winged Lion Statues) *Investigate Winged Lion Statues. (Prerequisite: Rust identified under microscope; Clues: Destroyed Photo, Faded Notepad) *Examine Destroyed Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Inform Nadya Matrona about her face being altered to look like Satan. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman on Destroyed Photo identified) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notepad Contents) *Analyze Notepad Contents. (12:00:00; The killer uses disinfectant) *See why Karina wanted the victim dead. (Prerequisite: Notepad Contents analyzed; Profile updated: Karina is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Nadya about being held hostage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shoreline; Profile updated: Nadya uses disinfectant and is right-handed) *Investigate Shoreline. (Prerequisite: Nadya interrogated; Clues: Locked Security Camera, Bloody Napkin) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Lara about arguing with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Lara is skilled with a crossbow, is right-handed, and uses disinfectant, Karina uses disinfectant) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Isaak's Blood) *See what Isaak's blood was doing on the victim's napkin. (Prerequisite: Blood identified under microscope; Profile updates: Isaak is skilled with crossbow, is right-handed, and uses disinfectant) *Assist Nestor Naum. (All tasks must be done first; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Bench; Profile updated: Nestor is right-handed) *Investigate Park Bench. (Clues: Faded Paper, Victim's Pocket Book) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Killer's Letter) *Analyze Killer's Letter. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Victim's Pocket Book. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Shadow of No Return (1/6). (No stars) The Shadow of No Return (1/6) *Talk to Nestor about "The Shadow". (Available after unlocking The Shadow of No Return) *Investigate Bank Bridge. (Prerequisite: Nestor Naum interrogated; Reward: Burger; Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article) *Interrogate Nestor about the article (Prerequisite: Article Examined) *Talk to Nadya to help her find the ring. (Available after unlocking The Shadow of No Return) *Investigate Lake Ladoga. (Prerequisite: Nadya Matrona interrogated; Clues: Faded Ring) *Examine Faded Ring. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; Result: Nadya's Ring) *Give the ring back to Nadya. (Prerequisite: Serial Number Analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Park. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Broken Security Camera) *Examine Broken Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00; Result: Lara talking to an anonymous person) *Talk to Lara about the anonymous person. (Prerequisite: Security Camera Analyzed) *Move on the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Asia Edition Category:Russia (Asia Edition)